<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninjago oneshots that I'll hopefully do by Weird_Chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581611">Ninjago oneshots that I'll hopefully do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Chicken/pseuds/Weird_Chicken'>Weird_Chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Chicken/pseuds/Weird_Chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what's on the tin.<br/>Feel free to request anything as long as it abides by the rules in first chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninjago oneshots that I'll hopefully do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So many people are doing oneshot collections right now, figured I'd jump on the bandwagon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This'll be added to once I remember them.</p><p>TBH these works probably will end up much longer than just oneshots.</p><p>Things I will do:</p>
<ul>
<li>AUs</li>
<li>songfics (these will probably be done first)\</li>
<li>crossovers (depends on if I know the fandom or not)</li>
<li>angst</li>
<li>hurt/comfort</li>
<li>found family</li>
<li>greenflame, pixane, kailor, opposite</li>
</ul><p>Things I WON'T do:</p>
<ul>
<li>smut &amp; anything involving sex</li>
<li>anything that's overly dark</li>
</ul><p>Things I probably won't do (but maybe will eventually):</p>
<ul>
<li>anything really fluffy</li>
<li>jaya, bruise, plasma</li>
<li>crackfic</li>
</ul><p>Exceptions (there aren't many):</p>
<ul>
<li>I will do requests that are dark to a point</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>